The present invention provides an electronic device such as an alarm that reminds a user when rented items or products such as video cassettes or digital versatile discs (DVDs) are due back to the rental store, or when a library book is due back at a library.
One unpleasant experience of renting media such as video cassettes, DVDs, and library books is paying a late fee when the item is returned past its due date. From the point of view of the retailer, negative publicity is often associated with the large incomes associated with late fees.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that alerts the consumer when the due date of a rented item is approaching.